With current advancement of digital techniques, various electronic devices enabling communication and personal information processing while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic scheduler, a smart phone, and a tablet personal computer (PC), have been released. Such electronic devices are at the stage of mobile convergence embracing the areas of other terminals without staying their own grounds. Typically, the electronic devices may be provided with, e.g., a call function, such as voice call and image call, a message transmission/reception function, such as short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and e-mail, an electronic scheduler function, a photographing function, a broadcasting reproducing function, a video image reproducing function, a music playing function, an internet function, a messenger function, and a social networking service (SNS) function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.